


It's Raining

by space_cadet5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, I just felt like writing about sol, Idk this might not be very good. I dont actually have a plot, Warning for general melencholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_cadet5/pseuds/space_cadet5
Summary: Sollux is just kinds meh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this will turn out but it'll probably be only one chapter. You are Sollux Captor.

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you are STUCK IN YOUR HOME.  
\--------  
It's raining.  
The rain pours down outside and dirt turns to mud. It has been raining for two days now. The air is heavy and humid, suffocating.  
You lie in bed, covered in a blanket and chatting with freinds. Your pal, Equius, was chatting with you about how his robotics class was going. It was raining there as well, so they couldn't leave until the water went down. You ask him about his boyfreind. Tavros, he tells you, is doing just fine. He apperently braved the beginning of the storm to come over to the class, he brought muffins.  
Now that you think about it, you haven't eaten since the storm started. You, however, are too tired to get up. Maybe later.  
Equius warns you not to go outside. It's freezing and you might catch a cold. You tell him that he's not your dad. You look out of the window. You can see that the rain is starting to subside. You hear the absolute silence that follows a storm. Slowly, the sounds that are familiar start to return.  
It feels surreal.

**Author's Note:**

> Its probably not very good. It has been raining here and im just bleh. Hopefully this brings good vibes and ends the storms, eh?


End file.
